Tiffani Wood
Tiffani Wood (born Tiffany Wood) was a member of Australian pop group Bardot, formed on the 2000 Australian series of Popstars who had their debut single and debut album enter the Australian charts at number one. They enjoyed a series of hit singles before breaking up in 2002. Since, she has signed a with Warner Brothers, her debut solo single "What R U Waiting 4?" charting in the Australian Top 30 and now manages her own record label Mudhoney Records from which she has released the single Devil In Your Soul. Rise To Fame Tiffany Wood was born in Newcastle, Australia in 1977 and has been singing since she was 11. Wood started off as a member of cover bands, playing pubs around Newcastle but landed her first big break in 2000 when she auditioned for first Australian series of Popstars, an Australian reality television show which promised to produce "Australia's very own Spice Girls". After selections for the group had been finalised by the judges, she had just missed out. However, original member Chantelle Barrios was forced out of the group in controversial circumstances and Wood replaced her the band, now known as Bardot. Bardot Popstars was one of the most popular, highest rating Australian programs in 2000 and with the groups overwhelming exposure, Bardot's debut single "Poison" and self-titled debut album both debuted at number one on the Australian ARIA charts, both acheiving multi-platinum sales. Further singles "I Should've Never Let You Go" and "These Days" continued the album's successful assault on the Australian charts, scoring the girls consecutive Top 20, gold smash hits. The group went on its first national tour and made a remarkable performance of 'These Days' at the 2000 ARIA Awards for which they were nominated in two categories. Katie Underwood left Bardot in 2001, but the four remaining member with their determination and new-found confidence made and a successful "comeback" to the charts with 'ASAP', the first single from their second album. ASAP went Top 5 as did the following single, the disco smash, I Need Somebody. Bardot released its second album Play It Like That, which entered the charts at bumber 16 having shipped gold status and performed before 45,000 music lovers at the Rumba festivals. In early 2002, they embarked on their second national tour with Australian boy group Human Nature and released their final single "Love Will Find A Way", before deciding to "call it day" in April of that year. Solo career Tiffany Wood then signed a solo contract with Warner and commenced writing songs for a solo career as Tiffani Wood. Her first single "What R U Waiting 4" was written by Matthew Gerrard who has written hits for Mandy Moore and Delta Goodrem and achieved a top 40 debut in the Australian singles charts of March 22, 2004. It was one of the most played songs on Australian radio in March 2004. French pop artist Saya has already performed one of her songs. On July 18th, Tiffani released her her second solo single, "Devil In Your Soul" on her own record label, Mud Honey Records. "Devil In Your Soul" is a fast-pace pop/rock song, which takes stabs at how big record companies try to exploit young artists to make a quick dollar. The track debuted at #13 on the Australian Independant Music Charts and spent numerous weeks in its Top 20. Tiffani has since performed many acoustic gigs receiveing nothing but praise for her performances and was the supporting act for a show of 80s star Jenny Morris. Tiffani is now preparing the release of her fourthcoming single "Spin The Bottle" and her debut solo album "Bite Your Tounge" Discography Albums As part of Bardot *''Bardot'' (2000) ARIA #1 *''Play It Like That (2001) ARIA #16 Solo *Bite Your Tounge'' (Later 2006) TBA Singles As part of Bardot *''Poison'' (2000) ARIA #1 *''I Should've Never Let You Go'' (2000) ARIA #14 *''These Days'' (2000) ARIA #19 *''ASAP'' (2001) ARIA #5 *''I Need Somebody'' (2001) ARIA #5 *''Love Will Find A Way'' (2002) ARIA #18 Solo *''What R U Waiting 4?'' (2004) ARIA #27 *''Devil In Your Soul'' (2005) AIR #13 *''Spin The Bottle'' (April 2006) TBA External links * Tiffani Wood official site * Ultra Tiffani - Your #1 Online Source *Solo Bardot * All Music Guide Bardot page * Tiffani Wood Fan Site Wood, Tiffani